onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson's Hats
*Regina Mills *Zelena |usedby = Claude † *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Hook *Jefferson *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Priscilla † *Valet † *Wraith *Zelena |usedfor = World-crossing |firstappearance = Hat Trick |latestappearance = The Final Battle Part 2 }} Jefferson's Hats are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season. Jefferson's hats are based on the Hatter's top hat from John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. They are also based on the hall with doors from the novel and the Disney film. History Journeying to Camelot, Jefferson attempts to steal gold valuables from the king's vault, only to be usurped by another thief named Priscilla. Before both of them are caught by guards, she whisks him out the window, and in turn, he takes her through his portal hat. Soon, the pair become partners-in-crime, having many adventures as thieves, as they fall in love and marry. After Priscilla gives birth to their daughter, Grace, Jefferson decides to put away his portal hat forever. However, two years later, when their finances are dwindling, he uses the hat to travel to Wonderland, hoping to steal the Clock of Evermore and sell it for a high price. Instead, he is captured by the March Hare, and although Priscilla rescues him, she pays with her life. Honoring her last wish to return to Grace, Jefferson leaves behind his wife's body and escapes into the hat. Soon after this, he stores the hat away once more, regretting that his work caused Priscilla's death. While living in poverty, Jefferson is given a chance opportunity by the Queen to earn money if he brings her to Wonderland. Initially, he refuses, remembering how his job cost his wife's life. Nonetheless, after he recognizes his inability to provide for Grace with very little money, Jefferson agrees to the deal for his daughter's sake. Together, he and the Queen jump into the hat, where they reach a room with many different doors to various worlds. Before they enter through a doorway to Wonderland, Jefferson warns her that if two people go into one of the world doors in the hat, the same amount of people must come back. Arriving in Wonderland, they head through a maze and into a vault, where the Queen steals a box. After escaping from the Queen of Hearts' guards, Jefferson begins ushering her into the portal, but she stops to grab a piece of mushroom and place in the box. Suddenly, a person grows to human size after consuming the mushroom, who is actually the Queen's father, Henry. The Queen, intending to go home with her father, traps Jefferson in Wonderland. Once they are gone, guards haul him before the Queen of Hearts, who orders him to make another portal hat. From then on, Jefferson becomes consumed by his desire to return home to Grace, making thousands of hats, though none of them "work". On the path of revenge, Hook tries to gain knowledge about a special dagger from the Evil Queen's prisoner, Belle, but she proves to be useless for information. As he prepares to kill her, the Evil Queen offers him a chance to kill the Queen of Hearts. She informs him of a curse that will be cast, which will take all Enchanted Forest inhabitants to magicless world, and make it all the more easier for Hook to kill Rumplestiltskin. Since the Evil Queen also wants him to bring back the Queen of Hearts' body as proof of death, she sends him to Wonderland via the hat along with the corpse of a deceased guard. Per the rules of the hat, the same number of people who go in have to come out. When Hook accomplishes the task in Wonderland, he leaves the guard there while bringing back the Queen of Hearts' body to the Enchanted Forest. }} }} With the hat in his possession, David goes to Regina's house to grill the ex-mayor for answers. Regina lies and says she does not remember how or where the hat came from. David then leaves to look for Mother Superior in the hopes of finding fairy dust to use on the tree trunk Emma came through as a baby, but things get chaotic when it's discovered anyone attempting to leave town will lose their Enchanted Forest memories. Eventually, Henry tells him the hat belongs to the Mad Hatter but doesn't know where he is. David heads to Mr. Gold's pawnshop for help. He keeps the hat a secret from Mr. Gold and only asks for something that can be used to find someone. Mr. Gold gives him a potion to track a person's whereabouts. After putting the liquid on the hat, it begins to move on its accord towards Jefferson and leads David to an overturned car, where he frees Jefferson, who is trapped beneath the vehicle. David mentions the hat to Jefferson, but the latter admits he can't make it work, however, he divulges knowledge about the Enchanted Forest still being in existence. David is stunned at the news as he was under the assumption their old world is already gone. After the discovery of the diamonds in the Storybrooke mines, Mother Superior asks David if he still has the remnants of Jefferson's hat. David reveals that he does, and Mother Superior tells him to take good care of it because, with the fairy dust created from the diamonds, they should be able to create a portal to the Enchanted Forest. At some point after this, the hat is stolen by Albert, who burns it over a fire, to keep David from ever reuniting with Emma and Mary Margaret. }} }} Portal of Doors The portal of doors are rooms located in each hat where portals to various other locations are located. It is accessible to anyone who jumps into the hat. The room is circular and rounded with red curtains containing many unique doors. *According to the Mad Hatter, the number of people that go into the first hat must come out. He explains it as a rule for the hat, not for a world. Otherwise, the circumstances of Jefferson, Dr. Frankenstein and Rumplestiltskin's travels from and to the Land Without Color have yet to be explored. **However, the second hat appears to forgo this rule, with numerous people fleeing their dying worlds and escaping into the portal of doors. *The first hat was able to travel in time between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest during the First Dark Curse. *Rumplestiltskin states the hat can only reach worlds with magic. Therefore, travelling to the Land Without Magic via the hat is impossible. **Zelena later notes this rule applies to the second hat as well. First Hat The portal of doors in the first hat is circular and rounded with red curtains. The floor is made of a dark stone with a golden pattern laid into it.File:117Doors.png Visible doors include: #'Tan door' #'Gray door' #'Pink brick door' #'Lime green door' with a centered window/mirror #'Brown door' with a tree design #'Sky blue door' with four gray handles #'Medieval brown & gray door' #'Light red door' with logograms #'Dark red door' with a white pattern #'Red oriental door' #'Emerald green curtain:' Oz #'Looking glass:' Wonderland #'Glass elevator doorSecrets of Storybrooke'' #'''Light brown door with windows on the top and sides #'Pink door' with a dark square mechanism in the center #'Dark gray door' #'Wooden door' with a stone door frame Moreover, some of the destinations to which these doors lead have been revealed, even if it remains unknown which door leads to which location: *Fairy Tale Land **Enchanted Forest **Camelot *Land Without Color *Victorian England Second Hat The Portal of Doors in the second hat is circular and rounded by black wallpaper with a white pattern. Between each door is a candle sconce with two candles. The floor is black with a white geometric pattern in the center, surrounded by the symbols of playing card suits at each quarter of the circle: diamond, spade, heart and club.File:621TakeAGander.png File:621WillBeDestroyed.png There are a total of twelve doors located inside the second hat: #'Archway door' with a porthole #'Tiki mask door' #'Golden curtain portal': Oz #'Stacked stones door' with Egyptian symbols #'Red oriental door' with black beams and a golden insignia #'Norse-looking door' with metal frames #'Door with icicles': Arendelle #'Triangle pattern door' #'Golden swirls door' #'Fire pentacle door' #'Gray door' with two squares #'Carved wooden door' with ornamentsFile:622HallOfDoors.png Moreover, some of the destinations to which these doors lead have been revealed, even if it remains unknown which door leads to which location: *Agrabah Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The walls and floor on the storybook page with the door,File:413ThatsWhy.png which Henry finds, have the same design as the inside of the first hat.File:117Doors.png *The edges of the floor in the second hat is decorated with traditional playing card symbols;File:621EnteringHat.png File:621EnteringHat2.png a reference to the living playing cards in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The designs of the doors in the second hat have some similarities with other worlds and realms: **A door inside the second hat features the same motif as the floor in Hades' lair:File:514OhComeOn2.png a pentacle with pitchforks at the edges.File:621Doorways.png **The triangle pattern doorFile:621Doorways.png greatly resembles the triangle patterns on the domes and walls of Jasmine's palace in Agrabah.File:605PalaceInTheCity2.png File:615Dowry.png **Another doorFile:622ArendelleDoor.png carries the same insignia as the thrones in the DunBroch castle.File:509MyHonor.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The hat was made by a Canadian-based fine headwear maker Kelly Dunlap, who is also known as The Saucy Milliner. For the episode "Hat Trick", Kelly created several duplicates of the hat. One for when the hat is opened into a portal to Wonderland, another that Emma made in Jefferson's house in Storybrooke, third which Jefferson was making while trapped in Wonderland and a fourth for Sebastian Stan's stunt double in the scene Jefferson is shoved out the window by Mary Margaret. She made additional hats in various states of production as well as a hat that served as one Jefferson was working on in Storybrooke. **In the second season, at the request of the show production team, Kelly fashioned more duplicates of Jefferson's hat. These hats were used for filming the episodes "Broken" and "We Are Both". *The liner inside the actual hat prop is the same design used for the floor in the portal of doors. However, this has been removed (either manually or with computer effects) from the final version, where it looks plain black.File:117Spinning2.png File:209PortalOpen.png **However, it can be seen inside the prop used for the hat that Jefferson is wearing when he threatens Emma with a gun and falls out the window of his mansion.File:117HatOnTheGround.png |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *Despite being named the Hatter (the term "Mad Hatter" is never actually used in the novel), the character is never referred to as wearing any kind of headgear in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. His signature top hat comes from John Tenniel's illustrations from the first edition of the novel. His headgear is further elaborated on in The Nursery "Alice", a shortened version written by Lewis Carroll for young children. This version states that the character is wearing a hat on his head with a price tag on it, because it was meant to be sold. *In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the room of doors is found at the bottom of a rabbit hole. In Once Upon a Time it is found in the hat, whereas the rabbit holes are an entirely different kind of portal. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The same hat box prop is on a shelf in Mr. Gold's office in "The Return"File:119SneakingIn.png and "A Land Without Magic".File:122HoldingPotion.png *During the second Alice's tea party, a black top hat is sitting on the table,File:708BeLostToo.png a reference to the Mad Hatter and his hat. **In addition, when the second Alice has a tea party with her stuffed animals on her birthday, she picks up a top hatFile:714Hat.png and jokingly refers to it as "Mr. Hatter". |-|Other Notes= Script Notes *In the original "Hat Trick" script, an emerald brick door was supposed to be among the others. This might have been replaced by the pink brick door, or by the emerald curtains that lead to Oz. Appearances *Jefferson's Hat appears in Henry's storybook in "Hat Trick".File:117HatStorybook.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Chapeau magique it:Cappello de:Portal-Hut ru:Шляпы Джефферсона Category:Portals Category:Magic Category:Clothing and Accessories